


Ephemeral Existence

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appolyon, Book of Daniel, Demons, End of Days, Mark of the Beast, Possession, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Oh the depths a chip will take the spiritual zombie. Daniel, who didn't even understand the concept of a bicycle, recorded the creature and creation - what he missed ... what was within the beasts set to attack their own.
Series: Writetober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Ephemeral Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-scary flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe. Semi-scary when one understands this will come to pass.

At the gaping chasm, their helicopter circled the outer edge of black and blood red smoke. Looking at his crew, Isaac White could see something wrong with their eyes! He didn’t see his own chip hand glow to then fill his own eyes with the same color of the smoke.


End file.
